Cinq Mariages
by Mad J-J
Summary: Nous connaissant les préparatifs du cinquième mariage de Clementianna, mais pour les quatre autres... C'est une autre histoire.
1. L'Homme Simple

Le premier mariage de Clementianna eut lieu quelques semaines après son seizième anniversaire. Elle devait épouser un homme des plus communs. Elle aurait même été jusqu'à l'appeler pathétique, mais elle ne l'avait pas choisi après tout. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'un homme simple qui faisait du bon travail serait plus que suffisant.

Clementianna ne voulait pas de quelque chose de « simple ». Elle ne voulait pas de quelque chose tout au plus « suffisant ». Elle voulait être riche, elle voulait avoir les bijoux qui complimenteraient sa beauté, elle voulait être admirée pour ce qu'elle était. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si sa mère se souciait de tout cela.

Elle supposait que l'homme simple était gentil. Aisément manipulé. Elle le menait au doigt et à la baguette. Elle était, et c'était important de le mentionner, la plus belle fille du village.

La cérémonie fut très décevante. Clementianna s'était faite aussi… Présentable que possible, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que ces guenilles étaient le mieux que l'on puisse faire. Elle était très bien quoiqu'elle mette de toute façon. Peut-être que ne rien mettre aurait été préférable, mais bref. Elle avait fait un effort. Ses cheveux étaient propres, doux et brillants, leur belle couleur naturellement vivide. Elle avait travaillé dessus pendant des heures. Sa robe lui convenait comme un gant, soulignant sa parfaite silhouette et elle avait même trouvé un collier - rien d'extravagant, mais elle faisait avec ce qu'elle avait.

Son futur époux était… Eh bien, elle doutait qu'il se soit même baigné. Il était au moins vingt ans plus vieux qu'elle, avec autant de dents en moins et une odeur aussi forte que la merde de cochon dans laquelle il travaillait toute la journée. Il était plutôt dégoûtant dans son ensemble. Et ces yeux vitreux dénués de toute intelligence… Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle devait se contenter de **ça**.

Ils s'étaient mariés dans la précipitation, parce que leurs témoins devaient retourner s'occuper de leurs champs, et le prêtre avait un autre mariage à célébrer juste après, et vraiment, était-ce si naïf de sa part d'espérer que l'événement dont on lui avait promis qu'il serait le plus beau de toute sa vie dure un peu plus que cinq minutes ? Et aussi qu'il se déroule dans un endroit qui ne tombait pas en morceaux ?

Elle n'avait pas été heureuse dans ce premier ménage. Sa mère pouvait lui dire autant qu'elle le voulait que Clementianna avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin, elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle avait besoin de tellement plus.

Elle rencontra son second mari alors qu'elle était toujours mariée à l'homme simple. Et elle supposait qu'elle n'était pas sensée épouser son second mari, mais Clementianna avait la volonté nécessaire pour réussir l'impossible.

Son homme simple acceptait facilement tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais lorsqu'il tomba malade, peu après qu'elle ait eu dix-sept ans, elle dut commencer à travailler. Ce qui était ridicule, pourquoi avait-elle pris la peine d'épouser cet homme si elle finissait quand même par avoir besoin d'argent ? Sa mère avait véritablement choisi le pire des prétendants. Peu importait. Cela ne changeait rien au fait que Clementianna avait besoin de manger, et pour manger il fallait de l'argent, et pour gagner de l'argent il fallait travailler (ou trouver quelqu'un qui avait de l'argent et l'épouser, mais cette option n'était plus possible pour le moment).

Clementianna n'allait cependant pas élever des cochons comme son mari. C'était risible, au mieux. Elle se trouva un emploi dans le manoir de leur seigneur. Elle voulait voir ce qu'était une vraie vie, pleine de richesses et de belles choses. Les gens se murmuraient des choses à propos du manoir cependant, parlant de fantômes ou de malédiction. Cela facilita la tâche à Clementianna : personne d'autre ne voulait l'emploi et elle fut rapidement embauchée.

Elle faisait le ménage, mais seulement lorsque quelqu'un la surveillait – elle n'allait tout de même pas s'épuiser pour ce travail inutile, la poussière revenait toujours de toute façon ! – et le reste du temps elle était libre de flâner le long des corridors et de s'aventurer dans les pièces vides. L'architecture du manoir, les meubles, le tout était tant de luxe. Elle dansait seule sur la musique qui se jouait dans son esprit, imaginant être l'invitée d'honneur d'un bal organisé à sa seule intention.

Elle continua à explorer chaque recoin du bâtiment jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, elle trouve la Pièce.

Elle était différente des autres. L'impression qu'elle y avait, l'atmosphère… Elle sentait des frissons lui parcourir le corps, pourtant elle n'avait pas froid. Elle ne voyait ni fenêtre ni bougie, pourtant elle pouvait y voir comme en plein jour. Elle ressentait de la peur, une terreur lui enserrer le cœur, pourtant… Pourtant rien ne la retint lorsqu'elle s'avança vers son reflet.

Le Miroir était sur le mur, appelant son nom. Elle dit les mots sans même y penser, comme si quelque chose la possédait.

Et après ça… Tout changea.


	2. Le Seigneur

Après cela il devint beaucoup plus facile d'attirer l'attention du seigneur du manoir. Elle était, à l'âge de dix-huit, une beauté fleurissante. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Et si un peu de magie l'avait aidé à oublier ce qui était convenable pour son rang… Ce n'était guère qu'un petit mal pour un grand bien.

Oh, et soit dit en passant, le premier mari de Clementianna était mort de sa maladie quelques temps plutôt, elle l'avait juste complètement oublié. Il était devenu si inutile qu'elle ne pouvait se rappeler quand exactement cela s'était produit, mais peu importait, le résultat final était le même. Elle eut son second mariage.

Cette fois-ci était… Mieux. Ce n'était parfait, mais mieux. Elle était aussi excitée que la dernière fois. C'était son mariage après tout.

Clementianna était aussi belle que toujours, sauf qu'elle était enfin vêtue de vêtements convenables. Bon, ils étaient un peu trop sobres à son goût, mais comparés à des guenilles, c'était convenable. Une robe cousue pour l'occasion. Modeste et dénuée de « décorations inutiles que son seigneur avait interdites, mais le tissu était brillant et doux au touché. Cette fois-ci, une femme de chambre s'occupa de ses cheveux, et elle eut même du maquillage à sa disposition.

Le pendentif qu'elle portait venait du Mirroir.

Son nouveau mari n'était pas beau à voir, âgé qu'il était de… Beaucoup-trop-d'années, mais il était riche, et il avait un titre. Et il mourrait probablement avant qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre comment son haleine pouvait puer l'ail alors qu'il ne buvait que de la soupe au chou.

La cérémonie dura quinze minutes - pas plus puisque son seigneur ne voulait pas dépenser plus d'argent que nécessaire sur ces « frivolités » - mais elle avait un meilleur décor, et il y avait même un musicien. Certes, son interprétation de… Ce morceau de musique non-identifiable n'était pas la meilleure qu'elle ait jamais entendue, mais ce serait suffisant.

Pour l'instant.

Cette relation-là était par certains aspects pires que la précédente. Il était impossible à vivre, ne lâchant pas la moindre pièce d'or sans une bataille, l'accusant toujours de trop dépenser. Son premier mari était bien plus facile à contrôler, mais Clementianna n'était pas du genre à s'avouer vaincue. Elle raffinait son pouvoir de persuasion sur l'obstination du vieillard.

Les conseils du Mirroir aidaient.

Clementianna n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que son second mari rende l'âme. C'était une chute tellement tragique dans les escaliers. Rien d'extraordinaire cependant. À quoi fallait-il s'attendre aussi, après qu'il lui refuse pour la troisième fois de nouvelles robes plus colorées ? Non pas qu'elle l'ait poussé. Elle avait simplement mentionné à un ami à quel point il serait fortuit qu'un tel événement survienne.

Clementianna était une jeune veuve de vingt ans, riche, sans le moindre membre distant de la famille de son défunt époux qui viennent l'embêter avec des questions d'héritage (elle s'était assurée qu'ils ne soient pas contrariant) et bien sûr, la certitude qu'elle était la plus belle femme qui soit. Cela ne lui prendrait pas longtemps avant de se trouver un nouvel époux. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.


	3. Le Riche Garçon

Elle hésitait encore à utiliser le Miroir trop souvent à l'époque, à cause des avertissements répétés de ce dernier à propos de l'usage excessif de sa magie.

Aucun prétendant ne pouvait prétendre être digne d'elle. Elle voulait davantage d'argent et un titre, pas se marier avec quelqu'un d'inférieur ! Malheureusement, il semblait que le titre de son défunt mari n'était pas assez pour lui accorder l'attention qu'elle désirait.

Plusieurs années passèrent. Elle venait d'avoir vingt-six ans et serait bientôt sans le sou. Ce n'était pas du tout une situation qu'elle appréciait. Elle s'était bien amusée, mais c'était fini de folâtrer.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à abandonner la bonne vieille méthode pour chercher l'aide du Miroir cependant, elle le rencontra. Son troisième mari. C'était un idiot. Et il était moche. À dix-sept ans il tremblait comme un vieillard malade, avec des cheveux roux et des taches de rousseur criblant son visage émacié, son nez protubérant et ses doigts se courbant comme des serres sur ses jambes de poulet.

Il était également riche et l'un des célibataires les plus prisés du royaume. Il se disait en confidence qu'il était le seul héritier du Duché, et qu'il était aussi un sérieux prétendant au trône puisque le roi et la reine n'avait pas encore d'héritier.

Il était facile de le séduire. Clementianna n'eut qu'à mentionner qu'elle comprenait ce que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on était rejeté à cause de sa couleur de cheveux et il était quasiment à genoux devant elle, la suppliant de l'épouser. Elle joua les innocentes et rougit timidement, lui affirmant qu'elle ressentait autant d'amour pour lui que lui pour elle. Le sort en était scellé.

Le mariage fut enfin quelque chose convenable à sa personne. Le gamin plein aux as la couvrit de l'attention qu'elle méritait, et Clementianna ne pouvait être plus heureuse. Elle n'eut non pas une, mais trois femmes de chambre qui s'affairaient autour d'elle pour la coiffer et la maquiller pour son mariage. Tout était tel que cela aurait toujours dû être ce jour-là ; elle était plus belle que jamais.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'autel, tenant fermement son bouquet, son sourire était aussi radiant que sa robe, et tous les regards étaient sur elle. Un léger souffle de vent souleva son voile, le soleil fit briller ses cheveux avec des nuances écarlates et même un oiseau sembla trouver le moment parfait pour chanter à l'exact moment où cela rendait la scène d'autant plus magique.

Puis son futur mari se tourna vers elle, révélant son sourire inégal. Il avait l'air aussi heureux qu'elle l'était quelques cinq secondes auparavant. Son propre sourire s'était figé sur ses lèvres. Bon, peut-être que tout n'était pas parfait. Elle devait malgré tout épouser ce garçon hideux, mais elle avait déjà vécu pire. Tout de même, elle espérait que son quatrième mariage aurait lieu avec un homme qu'elle désirait épouser pour d'autres raisons que son argent et ses titres de noblesse. Un bel homme au physique correspondant au sien par exemple.

La cérémonie était une affaire grandiose, quelque chose dont elle pourrait même se souvenir avec plaisir si elle éradiquait tout souvenir de la sauterelle rachitique qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Ils eurent un banquet durant lequel elle réussit à s'amuser, loin de son mari qui n'assista pas aux célébrations après qu'un malheureux incident ne se produise avec du poulet gâté qui avait atterri dans son assiette.

Oui, c'était un bon mariage. Le seul problème était qu'avec un mari aussi jeune, trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser devenait difficile. Il n'aimait pas la chasse, préférant ses livres à l'extérieur, et bien qu'il ait toujours l'air maladif, il était en pleine santé. Qu'était-elle supposée s'y prendre, faire tomber une étagère sur lui ?

Ce devait être un assez bonne idée, vu que personne ne questionna l'incident quand il se produsiit - tragiquement.

Clementianna supposait que demander au Miroir une autre petite poussée n'était pas grand-chose.


End file.
